Conventionally, a block pattern in a tread portion has been the mainstream as the tread pattern for winter pneumatic tires, wherein the on-snow performance is improved through snow pillar shearing force etc. caused by the grooves between each block, while the on-ice performance is enhanced by sipes in the tread of each block (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1: JP 2002-192914A).